Life Not My Own
by xxjaygreenxx
Summary: Bella Had the perfect boyfirend, perfect family, the perfect life. That is until she gets a phone call that changes her life. All human, Canon Couples. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, **

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and Im not a writer, so please give any critism good or bad.**

**Im not going to ramble on, I just want to ask you to review, let me know if you think I should continue.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jayne x**

**Life not my own**

Prologue 

I shouldn't be doing this. It shouldn't be me or him that has to sacrifice our happiness or life for the mistakes of others. But that is exactly what's happening.

When I was younger and I would dream of this day, I imagined it to be all light, bright and happy. Lots of white décor with lots of red roses, and that I would be walking down the aisle in a gorgeous dress with a big smile on my face. Of course when I was younger I imagined him being the one I was walking towards.

Instead of feeling happy and excited, I feel dejected and depressed. I'm not even aware of any thing around me, I couldn't tell you what the décor was because I don't know, I don't want to know. I didn't do any of the planning and I certainly don't want to remember much of this day. But I have a feeling I would never be able to forget this day even if I wanted to.

I don't want to look away from my feet and see the audience that is here to witness the sham that's about to take place, I didn't want to look at the monster that's stood at the altar either.

I feel a pull on my right arm and realised it's my dad, I took my gaze off my feet and look at him. He doesn't want me doing this anymore than I do, but it's the choice's that he has made that has put me in this position. We aren't on the best speaking terms right now, but I still need him at my side no matter what.

He gives me a tight smile, one of which I cannot return, and starts to walk forward to the altar. I look straight ahead, still not looking at the monster in front or even anyone sat in the pews watching, and slowly start moving my feet in the same direction.

When I am just a few steps away from my new life, a life that I do not want to live. I turn my head and look to where he should be seated but I cannot see him. My dad squeezes my hand, he knows that, in that second all hope of this not continuing and that it will be stopped, has gone. Even though I knew there was no way out of it even if he was here. I turn my gaze back to the front and I look straight at monster.

He has a sadistic smile on his face, a smile that I know the meaning of all too well, a smile that means he's won.

We finally reach the altar, my dad gives my hand one last squeeze and kisses my cheek before he turns and takes a seat next to my crying mother, I see him take her hand. I took my gaze to my mother's face and notice she is crying, I gave her a small smile, to let her know I don't blame her. Even though I didn't make the mistakes that lead me to this moment, if this is what needed to be done to help my parents, I'll do it.

I turned back towards the front and listen to the priest as he starts the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony.

**Well I hope you like it, I will post chapter 1 tomorrow, Please dont forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**Jayne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**Heres the 1st chapter, this chapter is short and the story is slow at the begining but we will get into the drama soon. **

**After the amount of readers of this, it would be great to have some feedback. please dont forget to review. **

**Thanks for reading, Enjoy. **

**Jayne x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**BPOV**

8 Months Earlier

I woke to the sun coming through the curtains, god as much as I hate the cloudy and rainy days, I hate been woke up early in the morning and right now that sun is at the top of my hate list. Not that I have a hate list, if I did it would go like this.

The sun (woke me up to early)

Shopping with Alice ( don't be tricked)

Shopping ( don't go with Alice)

I stretched and went to get up of the bed, as I lifted myself up I was dragged back down flat on my back to the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going" a muffled voice says. I turn on to my side and look at the Greek god next to me. His bronze coloured hair is all over the place, the sunlight adds more shades of red and it looks amazing. I lower my eyes and notice he has yet to open his. I Bend down and kiss the back of each eyelid.

He stirs but doesn't open his eyes and I keep going until I reach his lips and gently put my lips on his.

"Mmm" he moaned before he brought his hands up to the back of my head and tried to deepen the kiss.

I squealed and squirmed my way out of his hold, I got up of the bed and looked down at him. He looked up at me silently asking me what's wrong.

"Morning breath" was all I said before I darted into the bathroom.

Once I had showered and brushed my teeth I went back into the bedroom and noticed Edward was no longer in the room, I shrugged guessing he is either using the main bathroom or is downstairs. I quickly got dressed in one of my new summer dresses that Alice made me buy yesterday. It was light blue with small white flowers on it. I put on some white flat shoes, and took the towel off my hair, I think I'll let it dry on its own.

I walked out of the room and went downstairs. I wonder if I would be able to make breakfast this morning.

No such luck. As I turned the corner to the kitchen I saw Esme at the stove cooking what looked to be eggs. Now don't get me wrong I love Esme's cooking but after everything they do for me I like to repay them. I'm always offering to help or even make the meals but it's the same response every time ' Bella you are a guest in this house and while you are a guest you will not lift a finger' I know they mean well but I sometimes feel uncomfortable with their generosity.

The reason why I'm a guest here is because my parents are in Chicago for a business trip. I always stay here when they go out of town. My parents are best friends with Carlisle and Esme. They have known each other since school. I have always been best friends with Edward and Alice, until my friendship with Edward turned into something more when we were sixteen, and I can honestly say it is the best thing ever to happen to me.

My parents left 2 days ago and they said they will be away for a few weeks, which isn't out of the norm. My dad owns a large insurance firm and is constantly going to conferences all over the country.

"Morning Esme" I greeted as I walked in and sat down at the counter. "What's for breakfast?"

She turn her head and looked over her shoulder at me, the look on her face shows that she heard mine and Edwards activity's last night, I felt my cheeks get warm, here comes the blushing.

I had gotten in late from a shopping trip in Seattle with Alice and I hadn't seen Edward since 6 o'clock that morning so when I got back I found him sitting on the sofa watching the TV waiting up for me. The program he was watching soon finished and we went up to bed, not that we went to sleep at that point, no that was a couple hours later when we passed out, spent from all the 'strenuous exercise' if you get what I mean.

"Morning love, I'm making omelettes what would you like in yours?" she replied. Thank god she didn't comment on what she had heard.

As I was telling her what I wanted in my omelette Edward walked in and went straight to Esme and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning mom" he said pulling away. He turned and walked over to me.

"Morning love" he whispered with a smile and leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Mmm morning" I replied. He sat down on the stool next to mine and asked.

"So, what are we all doing today?"

"well your dad" Esme started, giving a nod in Edwards direction "has already gone to work and won't be back till this evening, Alice rushed out the door about half hour ago mumbling something about a sale at Macys and I don't know about Emmett he didn't come home from Rose's last night." She finished as she put a plate down in front of me. Thank god Alice has gone by herself and not tried to drag me with her like she usually does.

Emmett is Edwards and Alice's older brother, he's in his last year of college and has recently gotten engaged to his girlfriend of 7 years Rosalie, yes they have been together since they were 14. She's staying with her family at the other side of town. Her younger brother Jasper is Alice's boyfriend.

"You want your usual?" she asked looking at Edward.

"Yes please, what are you doing today mom?" He asked as he tried to grab a bite of my omelette but I managed to keep it out of his reach. I laughed at the childish look on his face.

Esme had gone back to the stove and had started on Edwards omelette, " oh I have nothing planned just got some laundry that needs doing and I thought I might look at some new decorating ideas for the lounge area, I think we need to have a new look in that room."

Esme is an interior designer and owns her own business with a store located in Port Angeles, she is well known in the area and has little competition. She is constantly updating the house when she has some spare time and if a room has had the same décor for more than two years then it's out-dated and needs doing, by her standards.

She only did the lounge last year.

"Are we still going today?" I asked Edward. Yesterday when we heard the weather would be nice today, and seeing as forks gets very little nice days we decided to have a picnic at our meadow, mine and Edwards's private place. We haven't really had a lot of time together since we came home for the summer from college last week, what with seeing the family.

We both go to NYU and we live in apartment together near there. The only time we spend apart is when we are in lessons or study group. When we come home, we spend our time with the family. As my parents left 2 days ago, from the time I arrived to them leaving I was with them. We didn't do much, just catching up with my mum, watching a game with my dad, Listen to my mum talking about her latest hobby cooking (which let me tell you, I've tried and I really do not envy my dad) I hope this is one hobby that goes away very soon. I haven't really seen a lot of my dad though, he is very busy, always has been but I don't begrudge him of that, he does it so he can provide the best for us.

Edward had been with Emmett a lot, watching football, playing football and of course going out drinking. He doesn't do it often and only usually really goes out drinking when he is with Emmett, (Jolly boys outing they call it) well whatever it is I'm glad I wasn't here the morning after. Edward is such a grump when he has a hungover.

So with me going shopping with Alice yesterday it has been about a week since we have really spent some time together, and for us that is a really long time.

"Yes love, do you want to get a picnic ready while I have my breakfast and then we can get going." He said as Esme placed his plate down in front of him. I agreed and went to get started.

We arrived at entrance to the forest a short while later, it should have taken us a bit longer to get here but with Edwards manic driving it never takes too long to get anywhere. We collected the basket and blankets from the boot of the car and set off along the trails to the meadow.

Once we got there Edward put down the basket and laid out the blankets, then pulled me down so I was lying on top of him.

He gave me a kiss on the lips then moved his head into the crook of my neck and I think I heard him smell me.

"God love it feels like we haven't had a moment to ourselves for ages" he said into my neck. I moved my head back which in turn made him pull his back. And I looked into his eyes, his gorgeous green eyes as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Well I told Alice yesterday that, that was the only shopping trip I was going on this summer, and that if she tried to drag me shopping anytime soon, then I will tell Jasper what happened at her 15th birthday slumber party." I chuckled. "I think she got the message" Edward chuckled as well, of course he knows what happened, but out of loyalty to his twin he won't tell anyone. Of course I wouldn't normally but I have to look out for myself and if you don't stand up to Alice sometimes you would probably end up crazy, therefore with a threat to tell her boyfriend, the most embarrassing thing that has happened to her was me sticking up for myself.

Edward moved us onto our sides and push a hair that was in front of my face behind my ear "well today is just us and no one can bother us here, we can do anything we want" he said with a smirk.

"Anything?" I said "oh my, Mr Cullen what do you have in mind?" I replied trying to pull off a look of innocence.

We spent most of the day in the meadow and when it started to get dark we packed the picnic back up and made our way back to the Cullen's.

When we got back Alice was in the kitchen on the phone, she hung up and turned round.

"Bella, there you are, that was your dad he wanted to speak to you. But I told him you were out. Do you want to ring him back?" she asked

"oh, that's fine I just catch him next time" I said as I started to put the things from the picnic basket in the dishwasher. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

-LNMO-

A few hours later we, as in me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, were all sat in the den deciding on film to watch.

"Can we watch die hard please" Emmet t moaned "I don't want to watch a girly film, that will make you all start crying...Ow, what was that for Rosie?" he asked rubbing the back of his head where Rose had just hit him.

"That was for being an idiot, and just for that comment us girls are going to decide what we watch" she said standing up and walking over to the bookshelves where all the DVD's are kept.

All the boys groaned as me and Alice got up to help Rose. You could hear Edward and Jasper cursing Emmett.

We decided to watch The Notebook, I love that film and it always get me crying.

I love the story of the two lovers and how even though they get separated the come back to each other and spend the rest of their lives together.

I hope me and Edward are like that, well not completely because I never want to be separated from him but I want forever with him. I plan to marry him one day and I cannot wait until that day arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>Please dont forget to review. x<strong>


End file.
